When a user equipment operating in an access network supporting both circuit switched (CS) services and packet switched (PS) services or supporting only PS services moves to another access network due to change in radio access technology (RAT) or circuit switched fallback (CSFB), the PS services (e.g., bearers) are processed in a manner that the services are suspended, some of the services are dropped, or Quality of Service (QoS) is lowered.
If there is another network to which handover of a PS service can be performed without deteriorating the user experience of the PS service, handover of the PS service is preferably performed in the situation as above. However, the operation of handover of a PS service to other access networks in the above situation is not defined in the conventional wireless communication systems.